


Rescue

by yeaka



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Link helps a little fish thing.





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for “fish” [from this list](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/162565904960/prompt-list-3).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Legend of Zelda or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Monsters are _everywhere_ these days, from the plateau where he awoke to the Ruto summit he’s seen in the north. Even the Lurelin coast line, pretty and soft as it is, is only sweet for so far: then the telltale cries of bokoblins can be heard in the distance, and Link knows it’s best to carry his sword.

He’s strolling through the sand, barefoot and down to just the blue trunks he awoke with—one of the few outfits he has suitable for this sun; even the Gerudo garb has parts of swiftly-heated gold. He’s trying, despite the ever-pressing pressure of his quest, to just _enjoy_ a moment or two as best he can before the darkness rolls in again.

But only a few more steps, and he hears a pained wail that tenses his whole body. As much as more important matters weigh on Link’s shoulders, he can never seem to stop himself from helping anyone in need that he might pass. He stops automatically, turning for the sound, then hurries up the beach towards the rocky wall and shallow patch of grass. The calls are frantic now, _begging_ for help in a strange, thickly accented voice that Link doesn’t recognize. It isn’t until he nearly trips over a red lump in the grass that he realizes what’s called him.

A fish no longer than his forearm is splashing hopelessly in place, its forked tail and sharp fins beating the earth. When the fish—or perhaps a little _shark_ , he thinks—looks up at him, Link finds deep golden eyes peering into his own. He can see the intelligence behind them. But they’re full of sorrow, and a line of jagged teeth set in a cream-coloured underbelly begs, “You, Sir! Help me, please!”

Link’s seen a number of strange things during his journey, from a dark horse twice his size to a sizzling dragon, but this is the first time one of the local wildlife’s tried to talk to him. Unless, of course, Revali counts, but he isn’t really just a _bird_. Evidently this isn’t just a fish. The shark tries to incline up to him despite having no neck, arms, or legs, and pleads, “I must return to the water! My name is Sidon, prince of the Zora, and I must warn my people of those awful lizalfos that are snatching my kind right up to leave to die on land!” 

Link’s never liked lizalfos. Sidon then goes on to explain, “You see, we’re a peaceful people out in—” But he stops, perhaps because Link’s already kneeling down and scooping Sidon carefully up into his arms. Sidon’s skin is strangely smooth when pet down, oddly sharp when rubbed the other way, cool to the touch and brilliantly glossy. Sidon stays quiet as Link carries him back towards the water, wading down into it, then, when Link’s up to his waist and sure Sidon can swim away alright, he loosens his grip and steps back.

Sidon’s left to float, dip down to breathe water in, then surface again from his teeth to his dorsal fin. He tells Link, “I didn’t even promise you anything for my aid yet.”

Link smiles, needing no gift for simply doing what’s _right_ , and can’t seem to help himself. He drops a hand to pet Sidon’s forehead, right above the crest of his nose, in a sort of affectionate gesture. Sidon makes a startled noise, then a rumbling one very close to a _purr_.

When Link withdraws again, Sidon swims forward to lightly tap Link’s stomach and murmur, “Well, you’ll still have it. You have my gratitude, and if ever you should need help by the water, I will be there.”

Link very much doubts something so small and sweet could help him. But he grins anyway and rubs Sidon’s forehead again before heading back up the beach.

Sidon follows him nearly to shore as he climbs out, and Link turns back to wave as he goes.


End file.
